Royal Army
The''' Royal Army''' was Pagan Min's personal army that ruled over Kyrat in Far Cry 4. The General of the army was Paul De Pleur, who also served as their chief interrogator. An elite group of the Army, The Royal Guard, patrolled the northern areas of the map and guarded Min's palace. BackgroundCategory:Far Cry 4 CharactersCategory:Far Cry 4 FactionsCategory:Far Cry 4 EnemiesCategory:EnemiesCategory:Far Cry 4 After Pagan Min betrayed the Royalists and seized the throne for himself, he created an army made of Kyrati citizens loyal to him (most likely the Nationalists) in order to enforce his rule over the land, they quickly became embroiled in a constant fight with the newly formed Golden Path shortly after the start of Pagan's regime. Units The Royal Army was made up of several classes of infantry, with varying equipment and specializations. Below are known Royal Army classes. * Assaulter: The basic foot soldiers of the Royal Army, Assaulters are the most common enemy in the early stages of the game. They are identified by their red do-rags and AK-47's. They use basic battle tactics, take cover very often, and can do serious melee damage of the player gets close in combat. They are quite easy to kill, but work in medium-sized groups, * Beheader: Crazed, bloodthirsty psychopaths who have somehow ended up in the Royal Army ranks. Beheaders charge their opponents armed with only a knife. As they lack armor of any sort, they can be killed easily with any weapon, although they have the potential to catch the player off guard. Keep an ear out for their crazed speech to know if a Beheader is in the area. They run in straight lines towards the player very often, making killing them that much easier. They also use throwing knives, but that is their only ranged attack option. * Berserker: Slightly more sane than Beheaders, but with a similar attack pattern. Berserkers charge their opponents with a shotgun, dealing massive damage if they get close enough. They are priority targets, as they can rapidly close the distance with the player and deal tremendous damage. They rarely take cover, making them easy targets from medium and long ranges. Occasionally, a Berserker may throw a special smoke grenade to hide their movements and momentarily confuse the player. * Defender: Defenders are similar to Assaulters, but are better equipped and show up more frequently as the game progresses. Defenders are identified by their body armor and helmets, which allow them to soak up more damage than Assaulters. Their attack patterns are not much different from Assaulters, however, so many of the same tactics used to deal with Assaulters apply to Defenders. * Heavy Gunner: Heavy Gunners are the walking tanks of the Royal Army. They never take cover, instead relying on their tough body armor to soak up damage as they advance towards their target. They are equipped with LMG's, allowing them to shred the player's health quickly. Their main weakness is their head. Enough shots to the head will knock the Gunner's helmet off, allowing them to be finished off with a single head-shot. Note: their helmets do not have to be removed to achieve a head-shot. A well placed round or arrow to the back of their helmets will dispatch them quickly and quietly. They are very slow, so running away from them could be an option if overwhelmed. Once the Heavy Beatdown skill is unlocked, they can be killed with a Takedown, provided the player is able to sneak up on them or jump on them from above. * Hunter: Hunters are stealthy Royal Army members who are specialized in wilderness combat. They can be differentiated from common enemies by their thin layers of clothing and the hoods they don on their head. They are armed with bows and can also charm wildlife into attacking the player. They are invisible on the minimap, will only remain highlighted for a brief amount of time (or as long as the effect of the hunter syringe lasts), and communicate via whistle, making them hard to pin down. Also, when they see the player, a detection arrow does not appear, meaning they can easily surprise the player (But they usually begin to whistle when this happens). This, combined with their ability to see through foliage, makes them dangerous opponents who can easily catch the player off guard by attacking from unexpected angles. However, Hunters are very weak and are easily brought down by gunfire when they are spotted. They also have a tendency to miss their first arrow shot, allowing an observant player to pinpoint their location. In combat, they tend to use fire-tipped arrows to deal more damage and force the player and allies out of cover. * Molotov Cocktail: Enemies armed with molotov cocktails, which they will constantly lob at the player. They may seem drunk at times, but they are as alert as a regular assaulter. Molotov units can be dangerous in the right circumstances due to their ability to set an area on fire, flushing the player out of cover or creating a dangerous environment. However, they have a tendency to set their allies on fire with their poor aim, and shooting their chest will cause their cocktails to explode, setting them and nearby opponents on fire. It is important to kill them quickly, and before they get into close range, as shooting them at close range can end up setting the player on fire. * Rocket Launcher: Soldiers armed with rocket launchers. The rockets are very powerful, but they are slow to line up their shots, making them vulnerable. They will often maintain a distance in order to fire their rockets. However, if encountered at close range, they will switch to a submachine gun, making them somewhat less dangerous and easier to fight. * Sniper: Soldiers armed with Sniper Rifles, who prefer to fight at a distance. Like Rocket soldiers, Snipers have powerful weaponry, but take time to aim and line up their shots. A red laser sight on the sniper's weapon reveals their location, allowing the player to locate them, and know what areas to avoid to stay undetected. Getting to cover is the best course of action when fighting them, but running fast and erratically can help as well. Again, like Rocket soldiers, they will switch to a submachine gun if encountered at close range. Army Assaulter.jpg|Army Assaulter Army Beheader.jpg|Army Beheader Army Beserker.jpg|Army Berserker Army Defender.jpg|Army Defender Army Hunter.jpg|Army Hunter Army Pyro.jpg|Army Pyro Army Heavy.jpg|Army Heavy Army Rocket.jpg|Army Rocket Army Sniper.jpg|Army Sniper Guard Assaulter.jpg|Guard Assaulter Guard Charger.jpg|Guard Charger Guard Defender.jpg|Guard Defender Guard Heavy Flamer.jpg|Guard Heavy Flamer Guard Heavy.jpg|Guard Heavy Guard Rocket.jpg|Guard Rocket Guard Sniper.jpg|Guard Sniper Guard Snow Assaulter.jpg|Snow Guard Assaulter (All snow enemies use the same model)